Moon Kindom Discovered?
by Winged Goddess
Summary: The Moon Kingdom Ruins are discovered... But what will Serena do when her Princess duties toward her kingdm com in to tilt??
1. Prolouge

Moon Kingdom Discovered?? Author: Moon_Usagi Rated: PG-13 Conatct me at: maharkristal@hotmail.com AN: Hey! This is my first published fanfic so can you be gentle??? Please e- mail me about this, anything, comments questions, flames, just something to know yout reading this. I wuld also recommend you do not read this if you know nothing about Sailor Moon. Thank You. Epilogue "We just recieved news from NASA,' said the news caster on the television of Darien and Serena Chiba's, While Darien was enjoying his after-work coffee and Serena was busy concentrating in her studies. She had grown up a lot since her and Darien got married. "They appear to have found the ancient ruins of a lost civilization on the moon..." the reporter continued. Darien automatically spit out his coffee, Serena dropped the Heavy text book she was carrying on her foot. Cursing she walked in and turned up the tv and sat beside her husband. She was staring blankly at the TV as it recorded the ruins of her Kingdoom. They were going over the shattered bodies of the civilians and finally reached a pillar. On it Lyed Queen Serenity. Dead. "And this appears to be their Queen, no one knows what happened to cause such distruction," As soon as Serena saw her Dead mothers body, she couldn't handle anymore and broke down and started crying into Dariens arms. "It's all our fault, we should have been able to stop it! We could have Stopped it!" Serena wept. "Usako, you know there was nothing we could of done, besides that was over 1000 years ago, we have new lives now thanks to Queen Serenity," Darien replied, wiping the tears from his wife's eyes. "NASA has said that apparently they survived up there by having a oxygen tight barrier, and their technology was far more advanced than ours... They are planning to be able to go to theis ancient Erupoa as soon as possible and retrive artifacts. They also said that they may be able to bring back the now mummified Queen, still as she was the night she died... over 1000 years ago..." "I can't take it anymore," said Serena angrilly as she turned off the TV, "First they show pictures of this and start talking about retriving Artifacts, but bring my Mother to Earth, a place where she doesn't belong, that's going too far, NASA Corp can shove that project up their..." Before Serena could finish her communicator went off. It was Luna, who had moved in with Mina and Artemis to give Serena and Darien some space. "Serena," the cat said on the other end, "Did you see the news?" "Yes," Serena replied, "and there NOT doing it! even if I have to revele my identities, I will not let them disturb the Moon Kingdom until it is time for it to awaken!" "Ok Honey," Darien replied, "Calm Down." "Calm Down?! It's not your former kingdom their threatening is it, Prince Endymion of EARTH?!" Darien just looked at her in shock. She never blew up at people, especially him. Luna Had quiet the same reaction. "Serena!," said Luna in a harsh voice. Then Serena turned to Darien and realized what she had just said to him. "Oh Muffin, I am so Sorry! I just...." "It's ok Usako, I understand." he replied. "But I had no right to..." "That's allright," he replied, "If my Kingdom were in danger I'd ract badly too..." "but," she began. But Luna Interupted, "Serena I think we should call a senshi meeting..." "But we haven't needed one of those since we fought Galaxia..." She said. "I'll gather the Inner Scouts and Pluto, Do you think you 2 can track down Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru?" "No Problem," they replied and headed out towards the parking lot. 


	2. Chapter 1: Serena Makes a Descision

DISCLAIMER: it has occured to me that i didn't put a disclaimer in my epilouge... so this is for both this chapter, my epilouge and everything else.... *Ahem*... I do NOT own Sailor moon or her charactors (although I woudn't mind owning the FAMOUS darien Chiba *evil smile*), the GREAT Naoko Takeushi owns them and other BIG companies... So please don't sue me, I have no money, I am only in junior High....  
  
AN: Ahem: My last chapter my paragraphs didn't turn out right for some reason... So I hope this chapter turns out better... *sweatdrops*  
  
Serena: NO the last chapter didn't turn out because you SUCK!  
  
Moon_Usagi: Now, Now Serena is that ANYWAY to talk to the girl who could kill you off the story with one word?? *Smiles her Evil Smile* Mwahhhhhhhhh....  
  
Serena: You woudn't?! (sounds fearful)  
  
Moon_Usagi: Try me... Then I could have Darien all to myself... OUCH! *sweatdrops as a tomato hits her in the head* What did ya do that for?!  
  
Darien: I am Tuxedo Mask and I...  
  
Moon_Usagi: Oh, shut up Cape Boy! I hate *those* long speaches... besides what happened to the rose thing?  
  
Darien: Uhhh *sweatdrops* the flowerist would let me have any....  
  
Moon_Usagi: For Cryin' out loud! You can produce them out of thin air! geesh!  
  
Audiance: Get in with the Story Already!!!!  
  
Moon_Usagi: Fine... I hope you enjoy... (smiles evilly again) Cape Boy will be MINE!!!! Mwahhhhhhhhhh!  
  
Tuxedo Mask: Why does everyone call me Cape Boy.... Geesh!  
  
Chapter 1: "Darien, I am sorry about what I said," Serena said as they got into Dariens Sports Car.  
  
"I said it was ok, Besides we have to go and get Hotaru at Doctor Tomoes, she should know where Michiru and Haruka are," Darien relplied calmly.  
  
Serena smiled. He always knew how to calm her down. That's one of the reasons why she loved him. When they got to the Tomoe house Serena looked at Darien.  
  
"I knoe Dr.Tomoe will understand abour us taking Hotaru, but I can't help but feel guitly, afterall we are endangering the life of his 13 year old daughter..." she said.  
  
"Usako, why don't I come with you? She is a Sailor Senshi afterall and none of you volunteered for this job, it's hard on everyone, but Hotaru protects you willingly as Sailor Saturn and I am sure she is just as upset about the Moon Kingdom as the rest of us," Darien replied.  
  
Then they made their way up to the house. Serena dreading every step she took. When she reached the front step she knocked on the door. Dr.Tomoe answered. He looked them both straight in the eye, a sense of fear overcame him.  
  
"Hotaru is needed again, isn't she?" he asked afraid to know the answer.  
  
"I regret to say yes. Have you been listening to the news about the Moon?" Serena replied.  
  
"Yes," he replied, "And I am so sorry about your kingdom Usagi. Come in and sit down while I get Hotaru, I am sure she'll be staying with you or one of the other senshi like she does when danger comes."  
  
"Yes," replied Darien, "and Dr.Tomoe we are so sorry about all of this."  
  
"I know," he replied frowning,"Hotaru never asked for this, but she excepts it and wants to fulfill her mission... It's sad you know, a 13 year old girl has a mission..."  
  
With that he walked away and up the stairs to tell his daughter about her leaving again to go into duty.  
  
"Darien, I am so ashamed, did you see his eyes when he was talking about her 'mission', you could tell he was so upset, and it was obvious he was talking about gaurdng me," Serena said, almost in tears.  
  
"There, There My Usako," Darien said holding his wife, "She'll be ok and so will he, I know how hard it is to have one of your loved ones in dangers way, especially your daughter."  
  
"I know it was hard knowing that Chiba-Usa had to fight too," Serena said thinking of her future daughter.  
  
Just then Hotaru ran in. She was holding a couple of doufle bags and a stuffed bear.  
  
"Princess!" Hotaru ran dropping her stuffed bear and running to hug Serena.  
  
"Hotaru, I told you to call me Serena, like the others do, ok?" Serena said.  
  
"Ok Serena," Hotaru said, then she saw Darien, "DARIEN!," she screamed and hugged him too.  
  
"I heard about the Moon Kingdom, what are we going to do?" she asked, finally serious. She rarely ever showed emotions unless they weren't on missions.  
  
"We don't know yet, were having a Senshi meeting, Serena got pretty worked up when we were watching the news and heard the reports and... saw.... the pictures," Darien said slightly frowning.  
  
"They showed pictures?," Hotaru said amazingly, "I suppose they got one of Queen Serenity?"  
  
"Yes," Serena replied, tears threatening to come. But she shook them away. "Hotaru, do you know where Haruka and Michiru are?" she asked changing the subject.  
  
"Yah, they live on the outer part of Tokyo in an apartment, I can show you," Hotaru replied.  
  
"That's good," Darien said, then looked at his watch, "We'd better go, come on."  
  
Then Hotaru said 'Goodbye' to her father and they left to go to Haruka and Michiru's.  
  
~*~*~*Luna at a New Control Site (besides the Crown Arcade)*~*~*~  
  
"Pluto, We have a current situation on our hands, you must report to Earth immediatly!" Luna said to the screen with the picture of Sailor Pluto (AKA Setsuna), with a sdden urgense in her voice.  
  
"I know, The Moon Kingdom has been discovered, this could be very threating, I am on my way to Earth now, Pluto over and out." At that Pluto's Image disappeared.  
  
Luna then got up and ran out the door, heading towards the Cherry Hill Temple where the Senshi were going to meet. When she had got there all of the inner-senshi (excluding Serena) were there talking away about what they had heard on the news. Luna juped up and cleared her throat. The four of them looked up to her.  
  
"Pluto is on her way, and Serena and Darien are bringing the rest of the outer-senshi, I suppose you all know..."  
  
Luna was suddenly interupted as a white cat with the same cresant moon mark on her forehead sped in. Panting he said,  
  
"Am I...*pant*.., Late for...*deep breath*... the meeting?" he spurted out.  
  
The Inner Senshi looked at him with amusement, trying to hold back their giggles because Luna was obviously NOT impressed. Then Luna started to become a little red with anger.  
  
"Uh oh, here it comes," Mina whispered as they watched Luna.  
  
"ARTEMIS! Your SUPPOSE to be a GAURDIAN! And you can't even show up on TIME? Is Serena Starting to rub off on you?!" she screamed.  
  
Artemis opened his mouth to say something in reply, but after he obviously considered it he stopped himself, not wanting to get yelled at again.  
  
"That's what I thought," said Luna and held her head up high.  
  
~*~*~* Haruka and Michiru's House *~*~*~*  
  
Serena, Darien and Hotaru had showed up at Haruka and Michirus house. They had already known about the current situation from the news. Michiru was pretty calm about it. But to say Haruka-san was upset would be the understatment of the 21st Century.  
  
"I tell you if they even THINK about doing ANYTHING to those ruins, ANYTHING at all, I'll go over there and take my foot and shove it so far up that generals..."  
  
"Haruka-san! Hotaru is here!" Serena said.  
  
"Oops, Sorry, It just makes me soo MAD, can't they leave ANYTHING alone? soon enough they'll have trips to Uranus in airplanes!" she replied, getting madder and madder by the minute.  
  
Darien looked at his watch.  
  
"Uh-Oh," he said, "if we don't leave RIGHT now, were gonna be late for the meeting, and nobody wants to face Luna's rath..." he said.  
  
"Or Rei's...." Serena added.  
  
So Haruka and Michiru got in their car and Sped off towards Cherry Hill Temple and Darien, Serena and Hotaru followed soon after.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Cherry Hill Temple *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"If they are late they are sooooo going to face my rath," Rei said looking at her watch.  
  
Suddenly, as if on cue they all raced in gasping for air.  
  
"We...*pant*... made it...*pant, pant*... In time!" Serena said gasping for breath.  
  
"Just Barely," Rei commented.  
  
They all sat down. Suddenly a wind picked up and their stood Pluto. Nobody EVER said anything about her being a little late, because she was usually prompt being the keeper of time and all... She sat down quietly. Luna started...  
  
"We all know why were are here, right?"  
  
Everyone Nodded.  
  
"Good," she continued. "Now we have to brainstorm about how to fix this... Any suggestions?"  
  
"I say 'BLOW EM UP'!" Lita yelled out.  
  
Strangley everyone but Luna and Pluto agreed to this. Afterall at one point the Moon Kingdom was all of their home.  
  
"I disagree, blowing up NASA would cause mass panic and nobody would problebly trust the senshi anymore." Luna said.  
  
"Who cares," Haruka snorted, "it would teach 'em not to mess with our Moon Kingdom."  
  
"No," Serena said. "We have to somehow convince them to let it be..."  
  
"But how are we gonna do that?" Minako asked curiously.  
  
Amy started typing on her computer. Suddenly it beeps, meaning she had found something...  
  
"I could crack NASA's computer bank and destroy their files..."  
  
"that wouldn't do they'd just send more probs to get more smples, i think they've done enough damage..." Michiru said in reply.  
  
Into the late night they had been thinking up ideas, each more unlikly as the one before. Finally they gave up and went home. Thinking that they would solve it tomorrow. Hotaru went home with Darien and Serena and stayed in the spare bedroom. Serena stayed awake after Darien had fallen asleep. It was obvious that the senshi meetings were getting them no where. She had an idea. It wouldn't expose the Senshi either, so she quietly got out of bed, without waking Darien, got dressed, grabbed the Silver Crystal and left out into the night...  
  
To be continued.... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So what did ya think??? The next chapter will be out soon... REVIEWS!!! I need them!Because if ppl aren't reading my storys whats the sense in finishing them right... So REVIWS!!!  
  
Also visit my website @: www.sailorsenshi.vze.com 


	3. Chapter 2: Scouts Re-Vow

Chapter 2: Vowing again.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own NASA or Sailor Moon. I am not making money off of this and I am broke, so please do not sue... Serena: Just to warn you now this chapter sucks...  
  
Moon-Usagi: It does not, it's just a little boring and short.  
  
Serena: So... It sucks...  
  
Moon-Usagi: FINE... it sucks r u happy! Please R&R....  
  
recap:  
  
Hotaru went home with Darien and Serena and stayed in the spare bedroom. Serena stayed awake after Darien had fallen asleep. It was obvious that the senshi meetings were getting them no where. She had an idea. It wouldn't expose the Senshi either, so she quietly got out of bed, without waking Darien, got dressed, grabbed the Silver Crystal and left out into the night...  
  
Serena walked down to the park. She checked to make sure that no one was looking and transformed into Princess Serenity. Then mumbled something in ancient Lunarian under her breath and disappeared.  
  
Suddenly Darien woke up. He had felt Serena transform into the Princess and vanish. Apparently all of the scouts (inner and Outer) had felt it too, they all woke up at the same time. They sensed where Serena was before she left. So they all transformed, including Darien into his Prince form, and ran towards the park.  
  
They new Serena wasn't there but they thought that they might be able to track her. Amy started typing vigorously on her mini-computer, Rei was as white as a ghost with worry, Minako plainly was almost falling asleep, Makoto looked ready to kill, as did Haruka, Michiru was worried, but wore a sincere look, Hotaru was being serious as the Usaual Sailor Saturn frown formed on her lips, and Setsuna, the all knowing keeper of time wore that look on her face that she knew something they didn't and would never tell them anyway. Finally Darien,or Prince Endymion now, was worried and blamed himself for not waking up when she got ou tof bed.  
  
Then a beeping noise went off on Ami's computer signalling that she had found something... Everyone stopped thinking and turned to look at her.  
  
"I've found her," Mercury said.  
  
"Well, where is she?" asked Haruka.  
  
"The Moon," said Ami, a little scared of their reactions.  
  
"We gotta go get her!" yelled Rei.  
  
"Actually," said Ami, "She is quite alright up there, it seems that the atmosphere that Queen Serenity had put up is still in working order, and besides, she has a great energy surrounding her, I think she is seeking counsel with the spirit of Serenity, It's best we leave her alone."  
  
All of the senshi agreed and decided they would wait until she returned to ask her about this, they knew she was up there trying to find ou twhat to do about NASA... they all turned to go back home when darien had stopped them.  
  
"Send me up there, all of you stay down here but send me up there, I need to go there," he said with confidince.  
  
The Senshi turned to look at their Prince. They all opened their mouths and started to object when he looked at them sternly in the eyes and said,  
  
"As your friend, and Prince Endymion of Earth, and your future King I command you to transport me to the moon!"  
  
The senshi looked shocked. Neither one, the prince or princess, had EVER commanded them to do anything, they always had free will. But this time they had to oblige to him.  
  
"As you wish," said Pluto.  
  
They all formed a circle around him and summed up their energy of each planet and yelled, "Sailor Transport" and suddenly Darien was on the ruins of the moon. He walked up too Princess Serenity and notice that she had set up an alter and was praying for guidance from her mother and the moon goddess Selene. Prince Endymion walked up beside her and knelt also, showing his respect to te moon. Princess Serenity looked up.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"What your husband doesn't deserve to be eith his princess?" he asked.  
  
"I didn't mean it that way, I meant how did you get here?"  
  
"The senshi transported me here." he replied.  
  
"ohhh...."  
  
"Did you find anything out from Queen Serenity or Selene?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Yes, actually I did," she replied, but she couldn't look him in the eyes anymore.  
  
"well..." he said, curiosity welled inside him.  
  
"They told me the time has come for the Princess of the Moon to show herself and comeback to the moon to start ruling," she said solemly.  
  
"So... that means..." Asked Endymion almost scare to know the truth.  
  
"It means that when we go back to the earth I have to claim my spot on the Throne of the Moon to NASA, and not reviel yours or the senshi's identies if you wish me not to, and come to the moon to re-build while we, or I, wait for the big freeze."  
  
"And if NASA doesn't believe you, them what?" Endymion asked, he was sad, he just realised he either had to leave his planet and be exposed to be with his wife or stay on his planet without his love and get frozen into a block of ice. To him he had only one choice, stay with his Love.  
  
"If NASA does not except the fact, I will be forced to force the truth on them, wipe their memories, or... or... destroy them. But lets hope it doesn't come to that..." Serenity replied.  
  
Endymion nodded, telling her that he understood. Then they both rised. She looked around at her former home, soon to be her home once more and sighed. Then she took her husbands hand and they were transported back to their apartment on Earth.  
  
The senshi had felt their presence back on Earth and so made their way to Serena and Dariens apartment. When they had gotten there Serena had told the Senshi their options. She said,  
  
"here are your options, You can be exposed with me and Darien (darein had already told her what he was gonna do), then leave everyone and thing you have ever known behind and come with us to the moon to wait for the great freeze. Or you can choose to have your identities remain secret and stay on the earth with your loved ones, and may never see or serve you Prince and Princess again. It's a tough choice and so you have until next month to choose." she finished.  
  
"We don't need a month," said Rei, "I Princess Rei of Mars, Sailor Mars, Hino Rei, hereby repledge my vows to serve and protect Princess Serenity Of the Moon kingdom forever and with that leave the Earth with them until such time as the Great Freeze will occur."  
  
And with that all of the Inner and Outer Senshi re-did their vows...  
  
"I Princess Ami of Mercury, Sailor Mercury, Mizuno, hereby repledge my vows to serve and protect Princess Serenity Of the Moon kingdom forever and with that leave the Earth with them until such time as the Great Freeze will occur."  
  
"I Princess Makoto of Jupiter, Sailor Jupiter, Kino Makoto, hereby repledge my vows to serve and protect Princess Serenity Of the Moon kingdom forever and with that leave the Earth with them until such time as the Great Freeze will occur."  
  
"I Princess Minako of Venus, Sailor Venus, First Senshi in command, Aino Minako, hereby repledge my vows to serve and protect Princess Serenity Of the Moon kingdom forever and with that leave the Earth with them until such time as the Great Freeze will occur."  
  
Then The outers started.  
  
"I Princess Haruka of Uranus, Sailor Uranus, Tenoh Haruka, hereby repledge my vows to serve and protect Princess Serenity Of the Moon kingdom, with that the Moon Kingdom also, forever and with that leave the Earth with them until such time as the Great Freeze will occur."  
  
"I Princess Michiru of Neptune, Sailor Neptune, Tenoh Michiru (Michiru and Haruka are Married and Michiru took Harukas last name), hereby repledge my vows to serve and protect Princess Serenity Of the Moon kingdom, with that the Moon Kingdom also, forever and with that leave the Earth with them until such time as the Great Freeze will occur."  
  
"I Princess Hotaru of Saturn, Sailor Saturn, The senshi of Silence, Tomoe Hotaru, hereby repledge my vows to serve and protect Princess Serenity Of the Moon kingdom, with that the Moon Kingdom also, forever and with that leave the Earth with them until such time as the Great Freeze will occur."  
  
"I Princess Setsuna of Pluto, Sailor Pluto,The gate keeper of time, Meiou Setsuna, hereby repledge my vows to serve and protect Princess Serenity Of the Moon kingdom, with that the Moon Kingdom also, forever and with that leave the Earth with them until such time as the Great Freeze will occur."  
  
And finally The Great prince of Earth did his vows...  
  
"I Prince Endymion Of Earth, Your Loyal Husband, Future King of Earth, Tuxedo Mask, Chiba Mamoru, hereby repledge my vows to serve and protect Princess Serenity Of the Moon kingdom, My Wife Chiba Usagi, forever and with that leave the Earth with them until such time as the Great Freeze will occur."  
  
"I honorable except your pledges of faith," Serena said smiling." It is good to know I have such loyal protectors and Friends... Now to go to NASA..." *~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay so I know this chapter sucked but I am suffering from writers block if you could review and send me yourr ideas that wouuld be great. Or you could e-mail them to me at: maharkristal@hotmail.com...  
  
PS: I know this was short but, hey what can I say??? Anywayz please ignore my obviouse editing mistakes... thanx... ^(OO)^ 


	4. Chapter 3: 1 week until Departure

Moon Kingdom Discovered? Author: Moon-Usagi E-mail: maharkristal@hotmail.com website: http://www.sailorsenshi.vze.com  
  
*AN* This is a short chapter but I got what I wanted written in it at least :).  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or anything about her or her charators... Once I dreamt I owned Darien though... *sighs* anyway Naoko Takeushi owns them. I also do not Own NASA i am just using the name to add flavor to my story (vanilla \...yummmm) anyway, please don't sue, I have no money, I am only in Junior High...  
  
Chapter 3: One week to Departure  
  
re-cap: Serena went to the moon to seek guidance from Queen Serenity and the goddess Selene. And the Senshi re-pledge their vows to protect her...  
  
"I honorable except your pledges of faith," Serena said smiling." It is good to know I have such loyal protectors and Friends... Now to go to NASA..."  
  
The group had went to NASA immediately after. Serena had gotten in with the help of her Luna Pen and Helped the others in as well. They had a meeting with the commander of NASA and tried everything to convince hm to leave the Moon kingdom alone. They had transformed and everything. That just made them all the more determined though. Haruka lost her temper at one point and knocked the Commander straight on the floor knocking him out cold.  
  
'So much for nagotiations," thought Serena as they left NASA before they were blown out of the sky because of Haruka. Haruka didn't seem sorry though. She just kept sayin' he had had it comin' for a while. Lita had agreed.  
  
Serena, with a heart of gold, couldn't destroy NASA and all of those people. Even after they had reveiled their Identitied on National Television and what they were doing, and saying that the Sailor Senshi and their Leader were extremly dangerous, because of Haruka, Serena supposed. Serena had also realized that they couldn't stay on Earth when everyone knew who they were and wanted them dead. Stupid NASA. So Serena told them the only choice they had left was to flee to the Moon and Gaurd it from there. They had a week to say good-bye and pack, because they didn't want to be tracked down and killed, and so a week should be all the time they had. So they all went their seperate ways and agreed to meet in the park at midnight at the end of the week.  
  
Mina, even though her and her mom didn't get along, had had dinner with her and had been spending more time with her,even though at dinner Mina had to desguise herself so people woudn't shoot her, Lita and Ken were never seen apart or outside for fear of getting killed, Amy was always either with Greg, or at the hosptial helping her mom, where she had also worn a disguise, for the same reasons, she said that her and Darien's medical training would help out on the Moon, and she also wanted to spend time with her Mom. Darien and Serena had been hangin out with Andrew and Reita at their apartment, never leaving, being considered the most dangerous, after Haruka of course, while trying to figure out how to break the news to Serena's Parents, her father was VERY over protective. In fact when she first started going out with Darien, her father attempted to shoot him... When he had found out they were engaged, he tried to well... Shoot him and then when Serena had told them about the past, with Queen Serenity and the Moon Kingdom, her father exepted it, but still said he wanted to shoot him. Now Serena was sure that if her Father found out in a too harsh of a way, Darien would be wearing a hole in his chest from her fathers gun...hehe. They both decided that the best way was to tell him at their apartment seems they couldn't be seen in public (Darien was really wondering which would be worse, to either suffer the rath of his father-in- law or NASA, he couldn't decide) the night before they left so it wouldn't give him much time to contemplate whether he was going to kill Darien or not. And they were gonna make sure he was pretty drunk too... It might help a little if he couldn't walk straight... And the fact that if they had stayed on the Earth they would have been either killed or been some part of strange Alien lab test.  
  
The Final night had come and Serena's parents and her 19 year old younger brother were in Serena and dariens apartment having dinner. They were serving wine and Ken (Serena's dad) had gotten pretty drunk, thats when Serena decided to break the news.  
  
*Ahem* she cleared her throat for everyones attention, "Mom, Dad,Shingo, you know of the current situation on the Moon I am sure of. You also know that that is my kingdom and I cannot just sit around and watch it be picked away like this, so I and the other Senshi have decided to go to the Moon and live there until the threat passes (she had never told her parents of the Great freeze), and it is probable that you may never see me again. We are leaving tonight, with all of our essentials. I just wanted you all to know how uch I love you."  
  
"You can't go!" said her Mother in Tears.  
  
"Yah Sis, your Sailor Moon, can't you just like, I dunno, dust 'em or somethin?" asked Shingo as tears welled up in his eyes too.  
  
"I wish it were that simple," Serena said Plainly.  
  
"YOU! I"M GONNA KILL YOU!" yelled Ken as he jumped towards Darien.  
  
"Daddy, it's not his Fault! I made this decision and he respected my wishes!" Yelled Serena as she jumped in front of her father to stop him from killing her husband.  
  
"Yes dear, you don't wanna kill your son-in-law." replid Serena's Mom.  
  
Apparently, Ken was more drunk then what he had seemed because the next little speach he said tore up Serena's heart broke it into a millenin tiny peices...  
  
"Well, I am sorry dear," Ken said to his wife,"but I feel this has to be said, It is not my fault that my Daughter is an alien, worse yet a Princess alien from the moon, who just happened to have her life set before we were mere speaks in the solar System, and it is also not my fault that she had friends who just happened to be her Alien protectors, and it is also not my FAULT that her idiotic Mother on the Moon let her get engaged or bethrowthed or whatever to a dirty little..."  
  
"Daddy STOP IT!" yelled Serena, both with sorrow and anger in her eyes, "I am sorry that my MOTHER picked you to bore me, apperantly she thougt you'd be able to deal with it, I guess she was wrong, I am SORRY that I am so abnormal and an 'ALIEN', I am Sorry that my friends happen to be my 'alien' Gaurdians, I am sorry My life has more meaning than yours... but 1st thing is that I do NOT appreciate you calling te Love of my life all those names and the 2nd thing is if you EVER insult my Mother Queen Serenity again, You will be sorry. She was not idiotic, she was the nost kind and caring person ever, who sacrificed her life to save me and her people and if you never understand what that feels like I fell sorry for you. Now I would appreciate it if you all leave, so can remember my last hours on earth in peace!" with that she opened her door and Ushered her family outside with tears in her eyes. After they had left and she shut the door, she collasped into her husbands arms and started crying over what they hd said, moreover what she had said in reply...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I told you it was short.... dont worry the next chapter will be longer. Please REVIEW!!!!! This is the most popular story I have. Or email me I LOVE to read them!!! Flames r welcome. And also please ignore my obvious mistakes...thank you ^(OO)^ 


	5. The Departure and Burials

Moon Kingdom Discovered? Author: Moon-Usagi E-mail: maharkristal@hotmail.com website:   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or anything about her or her charaters... *sighs* anyway Naoko Takeushi owns them. I also do not Own NASA. anyway, please don't sue, I have no money, I am only in 14....  
  
An: I wasn't going to update this again, but ppl were reviewing so I figured, Hey wahat the Hell...  
  
Chapter 4: Departure and Burials  
  
Hours later Serena found herself, Luna, and Darien making their way to the park. Darien drove in his car because they couldn't carry all of their stuff. The plan was to leave the car there and take the stuff, Serena didn't want to destroy the Atmosphere with car smoke. They arrived at 11:30pm and started taking out their boxes and putting them in a pile next to the car. At about 20 minutes after the Outers arrived and started piling their boxes too. The Inner Senshi arrived seperately, Amy had Greg and her mom to drive her, Rei had Chad and her Grandpa to drive her, Lita came with Ken and Mina came with her Mom. Everyone got their boxes loaded into a pile and around 11:55pm everyone said their final goodbyes. Everyone was teary and giving hugs and kisses. Serena said by to everyone, they all gave her a hug, but mostly she stuck by Darien.  
  
"Okay everyone, regrettably, it's time to go." Serena said regretfully, she would never see her parents or her brother again and the last thing she told them was to get out of her house...  
  
"Moon Crystal Power! Mars Star Power! Venus Star Power! Mercury Star Power! Jupiter Star Power! Uranus Star Power! Neptune Star Power! Saturn Star Power! Pluto Star Power!" The girls called out. Darien meerly pulled a rose out of his jacket and he was Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"We won't have enough power to get to the Moon with all this stuf if Darien and I stay like this, we must transform into Serenity and Endymion." Serena stated. They all nodded and Darien made his way towards Serena. She held out the Silver Crystal and started chanting an ancient lunarian chant. The Crystal glowed and there stood Endymion and Serenity.  
  
"Okay, let's do this." Serenity said and the formed a circle around the boxes and joined hands.  
  
"Mars Star Power! Mercury Star Power! Jupiter Star Power! Venus Star Power!..."  
  
Serena's Family were running to the park, they had to apologize to Serena because they might not have another chance.  
  
"Uranus Star Power! Neptune Star Power! Saturn Star Power! Pluto Star Power!.."  
  
"Serena we're sorry!" called Serena's mom.  
  
Serenity turned and saw her parents she mouthed the words "I Love You" and then shouted "Moon Crystal Power!" Then they were gone.  
  
Minutes later they appeared on the ancient ruins of the Moon once again. They looked around and took in what they saw... where to start? Everything was in pieces...  
  
"Where are we going to start Princess?" Saturn asked.  
  
"How about we re-build the temple of Selene today, we can rest there and Selene will watch over us. Then we can't do anything else until we give all of these bodies a proper burial." Serenity replied looking at them.  
  
"Yes your magesty." The scouts replied.  
  
They opened some of the boxes marked tools and started. They also used their powers, Mars to heat things, Jupiter to shock wires, Mercury and Neptune to give them water, Uranus, Saturn and Pluto to destroy the path, and Venus to pull things up. Serena would occasionally put bursts of Energy into things and Darien was doing a little bit of everything, mostly the markings and finishing touches on everything the Scouts did. They worked well into the next Afternoon. They, with their combined work power, had rebuilt the Temple in a day! But Burying all of those bodies was going to be harder. Serenity ordered them all to take a break and sleep. They all took out the Matresses they had brought with them and made their beds. Serenity got onto her King sized Matress with Darien and fell instantly asleep and had peaceful dreams of the Moon Kingdom, when it was full and prosperous and in peace.  
  
She woke up later that night with no one in the Temple with her. She heard all of the Senshi's attacks from outside and went to see what was going on. They all had started forming a graveyard and digging of in the distance. Serenity smiled to herself then kneeled down to ask for her Mother and Selenes guidance.  
  
It was soon time to bury thousands of bodies, some of the they didn't know, some of them were relatives and some friends. They marked every grave with one cross and built a wall around the graveyard and marked the Entrance with a sign that read "For those who died in the Battle that destroyed our great World."  
  
The next thing to do was Bury the Queen. She had a tomb in the graveyard and Serenity had a very solemn look on her face as they covered the casket of her beloved mother. Endymion gave Serenity a hug and the shut the door of the tomb.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There it is, hope you enjoyed it. If you did review and tell me, if you didn't, review and tell me.... 


End file.
